1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a socket connector adapted for receiving an electronic element therein and mountable to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Socket connectors typically used for connecting an electronic element to a printed circuit board. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0218873 (Eromaki connector) discloses a conventional socket connector for fastening a component in an electronic device. The fastening structure includes a frame encasing the component and having one side substantially open to fit the component therein. As clearly shown in FIG. 3 and described in Paragraph [0030] of the Eromaki prior art, the disclosed frame has a bottom and a plurality of flexible strips close to each other. Each strip has the form of a clasp-like tongue. Some of the strips form hole like openings (Paragraph [0038]) for engaging with bulges on the component for retaining the component therein.
However, the fastening structure on the strip of the Eromaki connector is not firm because the flexible strip is easy to deflect, and thus the component is likely to drop out of the connector due to outer shock, or the like. Moreover, the Eromaki connector can not achieve desired Electro-Magnet Interference suppression because there are a plurality of slots between adjacent strips.
Hence, an improved socket connector is desired to overcome the above problems.